So Cold, So Dark, So Empty
by Paopu Pop
Summary: [SHONEN AI:RATING FOR THEMES AND MY PERSONAL SAFETY] Pointless angst fic about Zelos and Lloyd. Haha. So angsty.


**A/N: I feel depressed, so I'm taking it out on Zelos and Lloyd... boohahaha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. FEAR IT! X3

* * *

**_**So Cold, So Dark, So Empty**_

The room was so cold, so dark, so empty. Nobody was awake... nobody but one. Lloyd wrapped his arms around his lightly clothed body, huddling for his own personal warmth, as he stared upon a bundle of sheets. Flanoir was freezing at night. Especially without a blanket, ya know. His teeth chattered wildly, and he felt his nose go numb. "Lloyd? What are you doing awake?" Lloyd's attention was caught by the lump under a bundle of covers, and a redhead peeked out from underneath.

"I can't sleep," he mumbled.

"No one to cuddle with, huh? That's too bad."

"Z-zelos!" He was just getting _colder _looking at all of the Chosen's blankets...

"...you look like you're going to freeze to death."

"I m-might."

"All right, all right, you don't have to guilt trip me now," Zelos groaned, trying to motion a hand. The swordsman stared at the other dully. "Well? Aren't you gonna come over and share with me?"

"'Oh, o-okay..." Lloyd got to his feet and walked towards the bedside. The cold apparently numbed his brain. He quickly crawled into the bed without much hestitation, and chattered a quick, "Th-thank you."

"Why in the hell don't you have a blanket?"

"Colette lost hers, so I gave it to her."

"Didn't you figure you were gonna be cold? Why didn't you just offer to share the bed with her?" A clever smile flickered upon his mouth.

"Zelos!"

"Hey, now, what did I do? I just said a suggestion for _next _time." But the smile gave away that he was suggesting much more. "Geez, man, how cold is it?" He stared at Lloyd, who was still shivering madly.

"Mind numbing..." he responded. He jumped awkwardly when a limp reached across his body and around his back, pulling him closer to Zelos. "W-what are you doing?"

"You looked freezing, so body heat will keep us warmer." Lloyd was a bit nervous that the pervert was planning something else, but already he could feel the heat radiating from him. "What? You're not... _scared, _are you?"

"Pphh..." was all Lloyd responded with.

Silence ruled for a couple minutes. Somehow, Lloyd was still awake. Comfortingly warm, but still awake. Why? A hand reached for his face, and he twitched. "Lloyd? There's... somethin' I wanted to tell ya for a while..." The Chosen's words were slurred and hard to understand.

"Huh? W-what is it?" The brunette wasn't sure if Zelos had been actually awake or not, but he might as have heard what it was he wanted to say.

"I think you're really awesome and handsome and I want you..." Lloyd's eyes snapped open wide as Zelos kissed him, softly and warmly. When he pulled away, Lloyd stared into those blue eyes... they were both awake.

"Zelos?" he squeaked.

"Nngh... Lloyd..." He kissed him again, but Lloyd clutched his nightshirt this time and didn't deny it... it felt right, and good. Maybe not holy or pure... but awesome and fufilling. They pulled away again. "Do you like me too?"

"Yeah..." he replied.

"I mean, _really _like me?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Would you like to give us a try?"

Pause. Then, "All right."**

* * *

**"Zelos!" His mangled body laid across the ceramic floor, but Lloyd was held back by Raine. "Let me go! What if he dies!"

"Lloyd, he betrayed us!" Genis shouted.

"No one deserves to die!" His face was as red as the blood... but strewn with tears. "Don't let him die!" He managed to break free of the Professor's grip and dashed to Zelos side, his knees absorbing blood spilled on the floor. "Zelos!--"

"Lloyd, it's too late. Go on and save Colette." He tried _so _hard to smile...

"No, it's not! Please, you can't go--"

"Listen to me." His arms weakly lifted up as he tugged the red shirt. "Go through the warp and through the next few rooms. She'll be in there. Don't waste your time."

"Zelos, you're coming with us!"

"No I'm not!" He coughed up blood, and then looked into Lloyd's eyes. "I'm sorry to leave you, but I made this choice. Colette's much better for you."

"Zelos..."

"I love you, and don't you forget that." Lloyd bent down and he was kissed, before Zelos' soul left his body.

"That idiot..." Sheena whispered.**

* * *

**The room was so cold, so dark, so empty. Nobody was awake... nobody but one. Lloyd wrapped his arms around his lightly clothed body, huddling for his own personal warmth, as he stared upon a sword, tucked into it's sheath. "Zelos..." Lloyd started to sob, remembering that cold night in Flanoir. The times after that... their secret nights and the small things they did. His laugh, his smile, his eyes... everything was so beautiful. The dark soul resting behind those eyes was what destroyed both of them, from the inside oout.

His heart was so cold, so dark, so empty. Nobody could fill it. Nobody but one. And he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: So totally random... weehoo! Yeah, I even used Zelos' death and fiddled with lines... I couldn't help myself, 'kay? ;.;**


End file.
